Nunca digas nunca
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: Harry nunca pensó que viviría una experiencia así.SLASH.


_Nunca digas nunca_

Después de tres minutos de insistencia, Harry finalmente se decidió a entrar en el cuarto del profesor de D.C.A.O. de ese año, Sirius Black.

-¿Sirius?-llamó un tanto irritado, y no se sorprendió mucho al no recibir respuesta.

La habitación estaba vacía, lo cual tampoco le era sorprendente. En realidad, y por motivos inexplicables para el joven, lo que eran extrañas eran las ocasiones en las que lograba dar con su padrino en el mismo sitio, sin tomar en cuenta el salón de clases y las comidas en el Gran comedor. Generalmente era el hombre quien lo buscaba, y Harry se lo pasaba tan bien que nunca tenía oportunidad de cuestionar el motivo de su frecuente ausencia; aunque él sospechaba que se debía a asuntos de la Orden que aún no le correspondía saber.

La situación desde hacia tiempo que comenzaba a fastidiarlo, porque de nuevo estaba teniendo la desagradable sensación de que estaba perdiéndose de algo importante.

Esa tarde se suponía que iba a encontrarse con Sirius en el campo de Quidditch, para que el animago le enseñara unas maniobras de distracción ideadas en su adolescencia, pero luego de pasar dos horas completamente solo, Harry se había dado cuenta de que los había dejado plantado. Muy dentro de él, no estaba seriamente molesto pues confiaba en que su padrino no habría faltado de no ser por una buena razón, pero no podía evitar pensar que hubiera preferido recibir siquiera un aviso por adelantado, antes de haberse pasado gran parte de la tarde sentado en las gradas como un idiota. Soltó un suspiro de resignación, y observó el reloj con energía mágica que Sirius le había regalado para su cumpleaños. Hermione estaría en esos momentos en la biblioteca, ayudando a Ron con el informa que Snape les había mando, hace ya tres semanas atrás.

Dado que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, Harry decidió que esperaría a su padrino. No creía que hubiera problema, puesto que Sirius le había aclarado cientos de veces que podía buscarlo siempre que quisiera. Caminó hacia la cama que, como era natural de su ocupante, estaba totalmente desordenada con las sabanas caídas a los lados, y se recostó sobre ella, moviendo los brazos tras la cabeza a modo de almohada. Se quedó contemplando el techo, sin molestarse en contener la sonrisa divertida que se dibujaba en su rostro.

Desde que había llegado al castillo, Sirius había estado plenamente convencido de que su cuarto era demasiado aburrido para él, por lo que había aplicado el mismo encantamiento que llevaba el techo del salón comedor, y de ese modo, la antes desnuda superficie de piedra, se había convertido en una ilusión del cielo nocturno, con estrellas tintineando de vez en cuando y algunos planetas brillando a lo lejos. Harry se dijo optimista que al menos podría entretenerse un rato contando las estrellas fugaces que pasaran por Neptuno.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la estrella numero cien, la paciencia del muchacho empezaba a evaporarse. ¿Qué tanto hacía Sirius que no aparecía? En el mismo segundo en que se enderezó, también tomó consciencia de unas tremendas ganas de orinar, consecuencia clara de dedicarse a beber agua para matar el tiempo mientras se hallaba en el campo. Se levantó del colchón, disimulando como podía una mueca de incomodidad, y a penas consiguió erguirse derecho, corrió hacia la puerta del baño, que por suerte se ubicaba a tan sólo unos pocos metros del lecho. Una vez adentro, se apresuró desesperado en bajarse los pantalones junto a su ropa interior, para a continuación descargarse soltando una exhalación. Pasados unos instantes, el moreno ya se dio por satisfecho, así que procedió a tirar de la cadena salida de la pared a su izquierda, y se inclinó a recoger sus prendas. Subió su bragueta y se volteó hacia el lavamanos, cuando percibió el sonido de la puerta principal al abrirse y unos pasos transitar por la habitación.

"Finalmente, Sirius" pensó Harry, iluminándosele el rostro, olvidándose momentáneamente del descuido anterior del hombre. Cerró el curso del agua, y agarró una toalla dispuesta en un gancho de porcelana para secarse las manos. Sin embargo, en el instante en que ya se estaba disponiendo a salir del baño la aparición de una voz imprevista lo hizo parar en seco.

-Esa loca de Parkinson me está destrozando los nervios-se quejó irritado, la reconocibles voz de Draco Malfoy con su particular arrastre de las palabras.

Harry se estaba preguntando qué rayos estaba pintando el insufrible rubio en la habitación de su padrino, cuando su respuesta le llegó seguidamente.

- Es sólo una chica, no deberías hablar así de ella-repuso la voz de Sirius alegremente.

Ahora Harry se estaba cuestionando qué rayos pintaba el animago con Malfoy. ¿Y desde cuándo Sirius salía en defensa de una Slytherin?

-El único motivo por el que dices eso es porque ella pertenece a tu club de admiradoras.

Harry detectó en ese instante un claro deje de desden bastante familiar, pero curiosamente notó que éste estaba exento del tono de desprecio usual. Escuchó una carcajada por parte de Sirius.

-Bueno, no puedes culpar a la chica por tener buen gusto, Draco.

Enserio Harry no entendía desde qué momento Sirius se tuteaba con Malfoy. O más correctamente, desde cuándo su padrino hablaba con Malfoy.

Entonces, por alguna razón inexplicable, el moreno oculto experimentó el presentimiento de que al otro lado de la puerta Malfoy fruncía el ceño.

-Retráctate de eso, o me largo de aquí.

Sirius ni siquiera pareció ofenderse por sus palabras prepotentes, sino divertirse.

-Oh vamos, Draco, sólo fue una broma. La chica te quiere, en su muy especial manera.

-Eso no quita que sea desesperante.

-Todas las chicas a su edad son desesperantes, eso no era motivo para que salieras de la sala de ésa forma.

Hubo entonces un momento de silencio.

-Creo que ella sospecha lo nuestro-manifestó Draco en voz baja, aunque Harry no tuvo problemas para oírlo.

Sirius no respondió inmediatamente, pero en cambio sí se oyó el chirrido de los resortes de la cama al ser ocupada por un nuevo peso.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó el animago, sonando aprensivo.

-Sí. No deja de fastidiarme con porqué llego tan tarde en las noches y…mi mejoría en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-No le habrás dicho nada, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no, ¿me crees idiota?-Malfoy habló molesto-. Pero Pansy está comenzando a formarse ideas. No es tan tonta como todo el mundo piensa, y se está percatando de mis excusas.

A continuación se produjo un suspiro, y Harry supuso que provino de Sirius.

-Supongo que no es un gran problema. Nunca hemos dejado ninguna pista de nada, así que por más sospechas que se formule, no puede comprobarlas. Esto sólo quiere decir que deberemos dejar de juntarnos en la noche.

-¿Y qué se supone que haremos? ¿Follar entre clase y clase?

A pesar de que en este punto de la conversación, Harry ya podría haber deducido lo que estaba sucediendo, eso no era algo que hubiera esperado escuchar. Que Malfoy lo dijera sin el menor rastro de vergüenza tampoco. Para colmo, la propuesta arrancó una nueva risa en el mayor.

-¿Y qué excusa le darías a Mcgonagall cuando vea que no puedes sentarte?

No, eso sin duda era aún más inesperado. ¿Era su impresión o en ese baño estaba haciendo cada vez más calor?

-Mira, ya nos la arreglaremos de alguna forma. Ahora, ¿quieres continuar lo que no quisiste terminar en tu cuarto, o prefieres el aula de clases?

Harry rogó en su fuero interno porque lo que sea que sea ese pendiente no fuera lo que estaba pensando…y que Malfoy dijera que no.

-¿La has tenido parada durante todo el camino?-el deje de Malfoy evidenciaba su jocosidad-. Es bueno saber donde tienes tus prioridades, Black.

-Es curioso que me diga eso el tío que uso una erección para fingirse afiebrado, y así ausentarse a un examen de Transformaciones.

Por primera vez desde que Harry lo conocía, Draco pareció quedarse sin palabras para rebatir ese argumento. Lo que significaba que enserio Malfoy había hecho eso que mencionaba Sirius.

-Idiota-masculló finalmente el rubio, por como se oía, con los dientes apretados.

Sirius tan sólo emitió una risa breve, dando a entender que no era la primera vez que lograba callar a un Malfoy, meta que pocos podían presumir alcanzar. El rubio reaccionó a esto soltando un resoplido de refunfuño.

-Te ves increíblemente lindo cuando te sonrojas- espetó Sirius en un tono que señalaba su intención de picar al hermético Slytherin. Pero al mismo tiempo había una nota de cariño que a su ahijado no le pasó desapercibida.

Por su parte, efectivamente Malfoy parecía que estaba siendo afectado.

-Imbécil-gruñó rencoroso.

-Lo digo de verdad-insistió el hombre, animadamente- Es que tienes un color tan tierno...

-Sigue jodiéndome, Black, y te juro que tendrás que bajártela tú solo.

Carajo, no había necesidad de aclarar a qué se refería Malfoy. Para desagracia de un mortificado moreno.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-aceptó Sirius sin dejar de reírse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas finales:**

Vale, lo admito, es bastante corto. Se compone de dos partes, pero el demonio glotón que vive en mi computadora se comió parte del texto, por lo que tendre que pasar (otra vez) todo lo que tengo escrito en mi cuaderno a la computadora. Veré para cuando será posible hacer esto.

¿Opiniones?


End file.
